Are you happy now?
by Darkest-thoughts
Summary: it has been 7 years since robin left the titan and raven.without robin the titans slowly drifted apart now after 7 years, robin and raven meet again, in a robbery but this time, raven is the criminal! can robin find a way to turn raven back to the good si
1. We meet again

**This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me...**

**This is a raerob fanfic...if you don't like it don't read it...you've been warned..**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Ages:**

**Raven-22**

**Robin-23**

**Starfire-22**

**Beastboy-21**

**Cyborg-24**

The walls were painted black, on the walls hung many wooden hand-painted masks which stared evilly from the dark corners of the room,

There was a black bedside table on each side of the large, round, dark purple bed with puffy black pillows and a thick black quilt. One side of the table was a raven-shaped clocked which ticked noisily in the quiet room and the other side sat an old-fashion black telephone On the left corner of the room was a huge bookshelf with a large collection of books by Anne Rice, Dan Brown and many other authors. Her black carpeted floor was filled with piles of books and papers, research about banks and their security system.

The black curtains draped loosely, covering only half of the windows. On the uncovered side of the windows sat a dark beauty, wearing a white cape covering her whole body, with a white leotard, black belt and white boots underneath. Her hood shielded her face, preventing people from seeing her large beautiful amethyst eyes which were once filled with true emotions are now filled with hatred and anger, her once short purple hair was now flowing below her shoulders and a red chakra which will stay on her forehead forever.

She sat there hugging her knees and starring out at Gotham City under the dark moonlight, through the large glass window.

Raven sighed, she was alone and unwanted. The world meant nothing to her after he left. She loved him so yet he left her, without even saying goodbye, he left her with nothing but a pathetic note...

_Dearest Raven,_

_Due to some-things...I have to resign from the titans and I'm sorry but this is best for everyone. You have been a great friend to me and I will never forget you._

_Please don't waste your time trying to find me. I'm going to be fine._

_Love, Robin_

She never had the chance to tell robin how she felt about him. After he left everything fell apart. The titans tried going on without him but without robin they were incomplete and eventually drifted apart. She was the first to leave after Robin and lost contact with the rest of the titans. She couldn't stand their lack of faith and courage. So she left and settled down in Gotham city.

She had changed in many ways, She was now tall and more graceful and beautiful, but what had changed most was her character, she got sick and tired of being miss goody-goody. Her mind was filled with anger for Robin, _how could he leave her like that, how could he just dispose her like a used sheet of paper, _she thought angrily as a mug in her kitchen exploded. After she was set on a dare to robbed a jewelry store, she found it really fun, so she continued with her evil ways as it takes away her pain by giving it to others, and now she even made it to the top of the city's most wanted list although they didn't have her name, her face, just something people called her, 'the Devilin', no one had even seen her, how pathetic..., She smiled wickedly at that thought.

She looked at her watch and stood up. She checked to make sure she got all her weapons, turned into the shadow of a black raven with red eyes and disappeared.

Nightwing sat on the edge of the highest building, looking down at Gotham city, under the moonlight, in a position of an animal that is getting ready to leap off. The crime rate had been growing rapidly after a new villain came into the city. He had yet to meet 'the Devilin' as he always managed to leave without any trace; it was like he just vanished into thin air. But now he was extra careful to make sure that villain doesn't escape again.

Suddenly, he saw a small figure in white cloak appearing inside the Gotham bank through the glass windows and doors.

"Ha, gotcha!" he said quietly to himself as he leaped of the building, swiftly, and headed towards the bank.

Raven appeared in the Gotham bank turned invisible, decoded all the security and alarm, broke down the vaults and grabbed as much money as her bag can hold. As she was about to leave a voice shocked her, causing her to drop the bag filled with the money.

"What the..."Raven started.

Without hesitating, Nightwing drew out his bo-staff and started charging towards

'the Devilin', knocking her down.

Raven quickly regained consciousness and flew up, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She chanted softly, a black aura appeared from her hand, it hit Nightwing hard, sending him crashing through the glass doors.

"Love to stay and chat, but I've got some business to attend to, Adios!" Raven said as she was about to disappear, a bird-a-rang appeared out of nowhere and knocked her down, a net came out of the bird-a-rang and wrapped her tight, she struggled but couldn't break free.

"Not this time, Devilin" Nightwing said smugly in a deep voice, walking towards her, holding his bo-staff to her throat...

**Okie...my first chappie! wot do you think? pls review! Shouldi write a next chappie?**

**-Darknessgurlz**


	2. Enough is enough

**First off I wanna thank all the wonderful reviewers!**

**Okay, here goes the second chappie!**

**-Darknessgurlz )**

Raven gasped, as she heard the voice she remembered so well, Robin. The person who caused her to be who she was today, the person who scarred and broken her heart, the person that destroyed her life, her anger rising as those memories came back to her in a flash.

Nightwing glared at her, "Who are you? Who are you working for? Slade? ANSWER ME!" Nightwing grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, violently, still pointing his bo-staff at her throat.

_How dare he question her!_ She thought furiously.

_After so long, that was all he cared about, Slade..._Her eyes glowed red.

_After he left the Titans they spent months looking for him, and now he is here, all well and healthy, questioning about Slade! I bet he doesn't even know the Titans broke apart...and it was all because of...him..._that thought only made Raven angrier.

Raven conjured up all the power she got and tore away from the net and Nightwing's grasp. Nightwing was caught completely by surprise.

Raven knocked his bo-staff of his hand, broke it into half and threw it somewhere far beyond his reach. She then grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room as hard as she could.

Nightwing landed against the wall with a loud thump. He opened his eyes and soon realize what was going on, _the criminal is escaping_, he noted down mentally, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

He searched around for his bo-staff, and saw the remains of his bo-staff under one of the counters.

_He had no idea what hit him,_ Raven shook her head, smiling wickedly, while levitating in the air, preparing herself for his next move.

Nightwing stood up and attacked her using his skilled martial arts.

Raven backed out off the bank but easily blocked every move with a black force shield she conjured up with her hands.

When Nightwing realized his moves were not working, he took everything he could find from his utility belt and threw it at Raven.

All of it rolled under Raven and exploded, forming a thick cloud of smoke.

_Ha, try and survive that!_ He thought smugly to himself.

After a few minutes, the smoke parted, revealing Raven rising up slowly, her head looking down, one of her leg over the other and her hands forming an X on her chest, with a black shield surrounding her.

"Aw Man!" Nightwing stomp his foot on the ground angrily, he had used everything he got and 'the Devilin' is still not dead. He had nothing left to defend himself.

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted in a deep demonic voice, spreading out her hands, causing a great wave of energy to sweep through the lane, destroying everything in its path.

It hit Nightwing with such a force that he was sent flying through the air for a few seconds and landed hard on the surface of the ruined road.

Raven flew to him and descended, "Never. Mess. With. Me. Again." She said clearly, grabbing him by his suit, emphasizing each word and disappeared into a wisp of purple smoke.

**-**

Nightwing lay down on the road, cold and defeated.

The buildings around him were torn down and on fire, the streetlights were bent severely and the light bulbs had shattered. People were screaming and running around.

_She is very powerful...so much destruction...so much pain...a devil she is...what have our world become..._he thought silently as he stood up slowly, and walk down the lane and into a dark alley.

That villain seemed oddly familiar but he just could not figure out who she was. He could hardly remember any of his past. He locked them all away many years ago and now those memories are far too deep in his mind to retrieve.

He walked to the huge overflowing garbage bin which nobody clears, jumped into it and descended into his secret underground hideout. (Sorry, I just had to do that!)

"One day, we will meet again. And I shall not be defeated twice!" he said silently, banging his fist against each other, as he made his way to the huge monitor screen.

He pushed aside all his research on Slade and began researching on the new villain in town.

"I will get you if it is the last thing I do!" He vowed, clenching his fist tightly.

"That was a useless and pointless robbery, what did I get out of it? Nothing!" Raven scolded herself aloud, pacing back and forth her bedroom.

_The only thing she got out of it was the memories she tried so hard to forget..._she thought.

She went to her dressing table and took out a wooden box with the carving of a flower on the lock, walked to the living room and opened it. She sat down in front of the fireplace and poured out all the pictures within. It was pictures during the titan days. Many of the pictures contain a red blob. Which was actually Robin colored over by a red marker. She threw one of the pictures into the fire. She loves to see the pictures crumple and dissolve into the cackling fire. It made her feel powerful in a way. She had destroyed ¾ of all the pictures she had, already.

But as she burn the pictures, her hatred only grew...

_I'm going to make Robin suffer what he made us suffer, let him have a taste of what they had to go through because of him,_ She thought to herself firmly. _I'm gonna kill you, Robin, you just wait, I'm gonna kill you..._ She smiled evilly as her eyes glowed red.

"Yessss" She hissed in a demonic tone.

Little does she know, that as her hatred grows, the rest of her emotions disappear, and she is now another step closer to fulfilling her prophecy she spent most of her life trying to avoid...

**Okie I'm gonna write a 3rd chapter but it will take awhile coz I have not started on it yet. **

**pls review!**

**What do you think?**

**-Darknessgurlz**


	3. An innocent Walk

**Thank you so much reviewers! You guys sure know how to make my day )**

**Okay here's the 3rd chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen titans...its just so sad...**

**-Darknessgurlz**

**-**

It was a bright Sunday morning; Raven was sitting comfortably in the dark living room reading a book called 'A hundred and one ways to kill a person without being caught' under a reading light.

She yawned as she turns the pages and occasionally giving remarks like, 'boring' 'They have completely no sense of creativity' 'pathetic' etc...until she came along one which really fascinated her, 'kill 'em on the spot, make it fast, dump 'em, and TADA! You are free. Thankyouverymuch.(bows as curtains closes)"

_I could try that_, she thought.

_Oh god I need some air_, she stood up and changed into a purple tank top, a pair of comfy jeans and took a trench coat with a hood of the clothes stand before heading out.

She walked out and smelled the fresh air, but as she was breathing in, a huge petrol trunck went past her, filling her nose with nothing but the most polluted air. "ahh..." she sighed. "the air just couldn't get better" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She crossed the road and walked down two blocks to the Mount Emily Park and started walking down the "Pony trail" which will lead you to the "Tiger Route".

She took her time and stopped once in while to enjoy the beautiful scenery, pushing all her thoughts out of her mind.

_How peaceful,_ she thought, smiling.

Then she stopped, she had actually smiled! She hadn't smiled after Robin left and now she is actually smiling, a smile with no hatred, no anger, a pure innocent smile.

_Maybe this really can do me some good,_ she thought, walking on.

Nightwing sat cross-legged in front of the tv, flipping through the channels hoping to find something about the Devilin.

He eventually gave up after flipping through 788 channels and went to the computer screen where he had been doing his research last night.

Name: The Devilin (not confirmed)

Age: around 22 (not confirmed)

Gender: Male (not confirmed)

Sightings: Unknown

Description of villain:(not confirmed)

Picture: Unavailable

_Why can't they just say they know nothing? Everything is either unconfirmed, unknown or unavailable, so much for doctor know-it-all, _Nightwing thought, looking at the top of the webpage with the bright words, 'Doctor Know-It-All at you service, the website with all the knowledge in the world', shaking his head in despise.

Then a knock sounded from the door.

He became alert at once, walking towards the door, careful not to make any sudden moves; he drew out his bo-staff and held it firmly, walking tip-toed towards the door.

Suddenly the door burst open and a young lady, around her twenties, walked in.

"Oh for god sake, Richard, drop the foolish spy thing for once, will you? If I was trying to kill you, do you think I will be stupid enough to knock?" She said bossily, walking into the room wearing a pink shirt, pale blue miniskirt, a knee high boots and holding a cup if coffee in her hands.

Nightwing lowered his weapon and sighed with relieve, "I can't help it, Barb, it is in my blood." He said apologetically.

"Well, if I can quit being batgirl, I'm sure you can quit being Nightwing, come on, for just one day?" Barbara Gordon pleaded. "You know what, I think you need to have a taste of fresh air, come on, let's go to the park, please? For me?" She asked.

"Fine, Barbara, just this once, Okay?" He said at last.

"Yes!" Barbara shouted with glee and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, handed him the coffee, before leaving the room.

_Maybe this walk can enable me to think clearer_, he thought, taking a sip of the coffee. He tidied the lab a little and left to get ready for the little trip to the park.

"Oh let go to this park! It is the best! They've got the best trails to walk on!" Barbara exclaimed pointing at the Mount Sarah Park and dragging Richard to the entrance.

"Okay, Barbs, I can walk, calm down, the park is not going to run away..."Richard said calmly.

Once they were inside the park, they went to the directory.

"hmm..." Barbara said, tapping her chin, "Let's take the Tiger Route, it will lead to the pony trail, I love the pony trail!" She shouted childishly.

_Never go on hikes with Barbs, ever again,_ Richard noted down mentally.

He sighed as Barbara pulled him to the start of the trail.

"Come on, you lump of meat! You seriously don't expect me to drag you all the way to the other end do you? I'd die before we even reach half of it." Barbara said.

"Okay, okay" Richard said, walking slowly along the path, with no idea that a surprise awaited him on his little trail...

**Phew...now that's done...I'm so sorry it is so short, I'll try to lengthen the next one!**

**So what do you think? Pls pls review!**

**-Darknessgurlz**


	4. The weird encounter

**Thanks again reviewers!**

**Okay so here is the long awaited 4th chapter, sorry it took me so long, I was really busy.**

**-Darknessgurlz**

**-**

Raven had been walking on the trail for about half an hour.

"Ahhh...fresh air...how much I missed it..." Raven said aloud, as she breathed in deeply.

Then suddenly, something or someone slimy came slamming hard against her.

It was so unexpected she fell and hit the ground.

She turned and looked, Plasma..., _she hadn't seen him for about 7 years...and now he chooses to appear just when she is having such a great time, and now he is going to pay for it_, she thought angrily.

She got up and started chanting as she levitated in the air, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" a black aura shot out of her hand and hit plasma stomach, leaving a hole there, and causing him to stumble back.

But Plasma recovered instantly and just when he was about to take her down, a gas ball came out of nowhere and exploded in front of Plasma.

Raven started coughing but managed to shield herself from the gas.

When the gas started to clear, she saw the human form of Plasma, sleeping peacefully on the ground.

Then she realize that the gas ball contained sleeping gas, _but only one person would carry this kind of stuff around..._her eyes widened at that thought. _No, it couldn't be!_

She did not dare to look; afraid of who she might see.

"Are you okay, miss?" came the voice she dreaded so much.

Instead of replying she turned into the shadow of a black bird and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

_Raven! What is she doing here?_ Barbara thought.

Nightwing had told her never to mention his past friends, ever, to him, when they first met. He had told her everything and even about how much he loved Raven, but now he had forgotten his past and now they are going out. She wasn't stupid enough to tell him anything, for she would never let Raven take him...again...she loved him too much...

_I'll pretend I don't know her_, she thought.

_Where have I seen that black shadow before?_ He thought, frustrated. _Where have I seen her before?_ At that thought, his frustration was overcome by a feeling he had not felt for a very long time, _love._..._Why was he feeling this way about a complete stranger and not to Barbs, who had been his girlfriend for 4 years?_ He frowned. Deep inside he felt a strong sense of recognition. But even deeper inside, they know she wasn't just some stranger. The memories of Raven were calling out, trying to break free of the cage that had held them in for so long, too long.

If he had thought for just about a few seconds more, the memories of Raven could have broke free but..."Richie! Snap out of it!" Barbara whined, and shaking him at the same time. His trails of thoughts vanish, sending the memories back to where it came from and sending him back into reality.

"What happened?" Barbara asked, once she got his attention.

"I don't know..." he admitted.

"You know what, let's ditch this trail and go get some ice-cream." Barbara said after a long pause, not wanting him to think about anything as she knew that somehow he recognized Raven.

"Sure..." he said. _Should I have followed her? But you can't teleport..._.a voice in his head told him, as-a-matter-of-factly.

_Oh my God! What the hell was I thinking? How could I have went on a trail? Out in the open in the morning? What if he had saw me?_ Raven thought worriedly, pacing, once again, on her bedroom floor.

_He would have taken you down, that's what he will do, didn't you feel the hatred in him in your last encounter?_ A voice inside her head spoke out.

"He has hatred! If he hadn't left there wouldn't be any hatred to feel! And even if there is, it is us that he betrayed; it is us that should have that hatred!" She said aloud, angrily.

_This is life, girl, accept it, what can you do? Go up to him and say "you are not allowed to feel any hatred", get a life_, the voice said.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll beat him up so bad and then grab him by the neck, then I'll say he isn't allowed feel any hatred." Raven retorted.

_You cannot be serious, that is by far the lamest plan I have ever heard...from you...that is, I am, after all, part of you...you cannot be serious, even if you do succeed in beating the life out of him, the world are the dumbest words on Azarath, lame, lame, lame, _the voice chanted.

"Why is that lame, Miss I-know-everything-under-the-sun?" Raven said, annoyed.

_Okay, chill with the temper, all I'm saying is, everyone have some hatred even the most pure of innocent. Hatred is a part and parcel of life. It's there from the moment you are born to the minute you die. Hatred is hate; a feeling of dislike so strong that it demands action. Hate is-_

"Okay I know what hatred is, I do not need a definition." Raven cut in.

Raven sighed and sat down on the armchair.

_How hard can it be to think of a bunch of words to throw at Robin, except, it wouldn't be of hatred, it would be of Love..._

"Are you sure you are alright?" Barbs asked concerned, as they walked in silence towards the ice-cream stall, trying to get him to stop thinking, she doesn't want him to remember, because when he does, he'll dump her and go back to that good for nothing witch...

"Yes, I'm fine." Robin replied plainly,

"But you seem so...distracted...after your encounter with Plasma, but you won, you should be happy, you know..." Barbs said worriedly, trying to catch robin's eyes.

But he shield away.

"I need to be alone." Richard told Barbs nicely.

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked. _Oh no! Now he'll have so much time to think, he'll bound to remember! _She thought frantically, trying to come out with an excuse.

"Yes!" He said angrily and walked away.

He hated it when he could not figure things out and hated it even more when somebody keeps disturbing him while he is trying to think. But after a while, he felt bad about talking to Barbs that way, she is after all trying to help...

The longer he thought about 'the stranger', the nearer he was to discovering the truth.

**Okay that's it for now I gotta go, **

**Hope you like it.**

**pls lps review**

**-Darknessgurlz**


End file.
